Link x Reader- The Craziest Thing Just Happened
by nekochibiclarechan
Summary: A Link x Reader! For all your fan-girl needs! You're in a new school, looking to find some new friends. You meet Link, and start to believe this is more than just a friendship... and then you must go on an adventure of the city... and then a different world! What happened? (I'll take requests on how it'll go, but I will not write anything like a lemon.)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Zelda!"

It's the first day of school, and you are nervous. It's a new year, with new teachers, students, and challenges.

Zelda turns and waves at you. "Hi, y/n!"

Zelda is really pretty. She has golden hair that shines in the light and bright blue eyes to match. She's wearing a pretty white blouse, with a pink cardigan over it. Her white shorts and sandals compliment her long legs. You feel a bit embarrassed, because you kind of just wore what you had, which was your worn out denim shorts, sneakers and a grey tank top. You fumble with your heavy backpack and run over to her.

"Hey! Are you excited? New year."

Zelda nods. "Yeah, I am. But I'm also so nervous. Everything is going to be so much more difficult…"

You smile. That's Zelda, always worrying.

"Yeah, but this year, let's make an impression." You say.

Zelda nods. "Yeah."

You turn on your iPod as loud as it can go, play (catchiest song ever), and you dance into school. Because why not?

As you dance down the hall way, you grab Zelda's arm. "What classes do you have first?"

Zelda checks her schedule. "I have algebra. What about you?"

You groan. "Damn, I've got history."

Zelda frowns. "Aw, I wanted to have a class with you!"

You make a sympathetic face. "I know, but hey, we've got the same locker."

Zelda's face brightens and she smiles. "Yeah, I guess that's okay."

You and her find you locker and open it. Zelda makes a clicking noise with her tongue and looks at you.

"This is so bland. I need to decorate it!"

You smile and start to dump your full backpack into the locker. Zelda gasps and starts to re-arrange your books and folders.

"Stop! You're making it all messy!"

You roll your eyes. Zelda is such a perfectionist. "Zel, really, it's not a big deal-"

Zelda gives you the But-It's-A-Big-Deal-To-Me look and you shut up, placing your books _neatly _in the locker,

xxxx

You slam the locker shut and grip your books. "So… see ya around." You say glumly.

Zelda nods. "Yeah. Lunch?"

You smile. "Defiantly."

You walk away, looking for the history classroom. There's the math room, conspiracy theory, circuit shop…

You stop. Are you lost? You start to freak out a little bit. You hate being lost…

You see a kid in a green hooded sweatshirt talking to some other people. He looks like he knows this school alright… You muster up all your courage and approach him.

"Um, excuse me…" Your voice trails off.

You're too quiet. You try again. "Uh, excuse me?" There, that's better.

The boy stop talking to his friends and turns around. Then you get a good look at him. He has light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He has red earrings pierced on his pointed ears. His hands are in his pockets and he is blowing a bubble with his gum. His sweatshirt is bright green, with 3 yellow triangles embroidered on the front. It has a pointed hood that sits over his head. You blush. He's really cute….

He bursts the gum bubble and smirks.

"Yeah? What is it?"

You straighten your back and look straight at him. "I'm looking for the history room. You know where that is?"

The boy nods and pats your back. "Yeah, I'm going there myself want me to show you the way?"

"Yeah, if that's not a bother to you." You tighten the grip on your books. _He's so confident._

The boy picks up his books and puts his arm around your shoulders. You blush and try to hide it.

"So, what's your name, firefly? My name is Link."

You look at him. "Firefly?"

Link laughs. "Yeah, I called you firefly because you light up. I saw you dance down the hallway, y'know."

You smile and scratch the back of your head. "Heh heh, I guess…"

Link tightens his grip on your shoulder, pushing you closer to him. "So, what's your real name?"

You blink. "y/n."

Link smiles. "y/n…. that's a pretty name. To match a pretty girl."

You blush. _Gosh, Link is so confident. And cocky. And flirty. And annoying. And cute… _You think.

Link looks to the right and stops. "Ah, this is it!"

Link pushes open the door and you smile. "Why thank you, kind sir."

Link smirks. "No problem, kid."

You and Link sit down at the same table and you look around your books. There. You pull out your sketchbook and grab your pencil and pen from your back pocket. You love to draw. You start to sketch something out. You look over at Link. He's making a paper airplane. You focus on your drawing, sketching out a hero. He's holding a sword, and looks very courageous.

"Hey, that looks like me."

Link is leaning over your shoulder, looking at your drawing. With a yelp, you cover the drawing with your arms and scowl at him.

"Hey! Don't peep on me!"

Link laughs and leans back in his chair, tipping it onto 2 legs. "Sorry, it just looked like me."

You blush. "Well, that's kinda the point." You push the book over to him and Link picks it up.

"Hey, this is pretty good!" He throws the sketchbook back down in front of you.

You pick it up and smile. "Thanks."

You continue to draw, sketching out his expression. He has a confident, mischievous, cocky smirk. A lot like the one Link has on his face he launches his paper airplane, hitting a girl in the back of the head.

The girl jumps and looks around for Link, who is laughing his butt off. You roll your eyes. _He's so immature…_You are about to open your mouth to say something when the teacher comes in.

He looks very professional and strict, just by the look of him. You straighten your back and put your hands under the table. The teacher starts to pace the room.

He talks about his name, the class, what you'll be learning. You don't really pay attention, because you're busily drawing in you sketch book, and keeping an eye on Link. Eventually, as the teacher (whose name is Mr. Breen, talk about run-of-the-mill) approaches Link. Link looks up and smirks.

"What is it?"

Mr. Breen crosses his arms. "I will not allow hoods or gum chewing in my class. FIX IT."

Link scowls and reluctantly pulls his hood off and swiftly takes the gum out of his mouth and fixes it under the table. Mr. Breen continues along, 'fixing' the classes 'problems'. A girl got told off for wearing a revealing outfit, a boy for texting in class. He approaches you and you gulp. You know **exactly** what he's going to say-

"y/n, put that drawing away. There will be none of that in my class."

You hang your head and slide the book under the pile of notebooks and textbooks. You are constantly being told off about that…

Link pats your back reassuringly. "It's okay, don't sweat it."

You smile and nod. "I know, I'm fine."

You turn back to Mr. Breen, who starts up the lesson. He lectures the class about the ancient civilizations of Babylon and the Mayas. You noticed Link had fallen asleep halfway through the lesson and you had to smack his head to wake him up. After what seems like forever, the bell rings. You and Link waste no time grabbing your stuff and getting the hell out.

Link pulls his hood back on and pops another piece of gum in his mouth. "God, that was fuckin' BORING."

You nod. "I know, right?"

Link cracks his knuckles and stretches. "Well, what class do ya have next?"

You check your schedule. "Math theory."

Link gives a happy shout. "Alright, so do I!"

You smile. _I think I've made a new friend._

Xxxx

You look for Zelda, weaving in and out of the huge lunch crowd, towing Link with you.

"ZELDA!"

You see her turn and happily wave. "Hey guys!" She rushes over and looks at Link. "Hey Link!"

Link smiles. "Hey Zel!"

You turn to him, confused. "You know her?"

Link nods. "Yeah, we've been friends ever since we were little kids. We dated for a while, but it didn't really work out… guess we're better as friends."

You nod. "Okay, that's cool."

You turn to Zelda. "Would you mind if he joined us?"

Zelda smiles. "Of course not! C'mon!" She grabs Link's hand and pulls him over to an empty table.

You smile and rush over to buy your lunch.

When you return, Zelda and Link are having a heated staring contest. You sit in the middle of them and poke their noses, making them blink.

"Hey! I was going to win!" Link shouts, punching the table.

You smirk and start to eat your sandwich. Zelda leans over and looks at you.

"So, you and Link are friends now?"

You nod and Link slaps your back.

"Yep, we're bros. Kinda amazing how quickly we clicked."

You blush and focus on your sandwich.

Zelda grins. "Yeah, she's great. We've been friends since middle school!"

Link puts his arm around your shoulder. "Yep, she's a real keeper."

You try to keep yourself from blushing even more. _God, he's too confident and flirty for his own good!_

You finish your sandwich as fast as possible and try to wiggle out of Link's grasp.

"S-so… uh…" You nervously laugh and Zelda gives you a light smack on the head.

"y/n, what's gotten into you?!"

Out of the corner of your eyes, you see Link pelt a small kid with tater tots.

You smirk at Zelda and crack your knuckles casually. "Nuthin'."

Zelda raises her eyebrows, but doesn't say anything.

Just then the bell rings, and all the students start to file towards the door.

Link stretches and sighs loudly. "Ah, class is up. We'd better go."

You nod, excited to get to know your new friend even better.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'M JUST A POOR BOY, I NEED NO SYMPATHY!"

You and Link are rocking out in his garage.

The door is open, flooding light into it. It's a nice garage, filled with all kinds of stuff. The most interesting is the assortment of music stuff he has. He had told you that he had always had a talent for that kind of thing. He has an ocarina, a small harp, a pan flute thing, guitar and drums, even a conductor baton.

Link shreds on his guitar as you follow up his sentence;

"BECAUSE I'M EASY COME, EASY GO, LITTLE HIGH, LITTLE LOW!"

Link keeps playing his guitar as you poorly attempt to play drums.

Link stops and laughs. "y/n! You suck at those!"

You roll your eyes and hit the cymbal, making Link cringe. "Keep on playin', Mr. Bohemian Rhapsody."

Link laughs and gets back to his guitar.

It's been about 2 weeks since you've met him, and you have become fast friends. He offered for you to come over while you were walking home. He had run the whole way from the school. What a gentleman! You roll your eyes. Yeah right. Constantly teasing you and making snarky comments.

"SCARAMOUCHE! SCARAMOUCHE! WILL YOU DO THE FANFANGO?!"

Link's powerful voice rips through the air, making you jump. Of course. This is his favorite part. You jump next to him and chime in.

"THUNDAH BOLTS AND LIGHTNING, VERY VERY FRIGHTNING!"

As you do the Galileo's, you can't help but smile. Link can be really fun and interesting to hang out with. But then again, he's really… _annoying._

"GALILEO FIGARO~!"

Link jumps up high and you smirk. He sure does know how to make you laugh. He finishes up the chords and stops, panting.

"H-hey, w-want to stop? I'm exhausted."

You laugh and slap his back. "Yeah yeah, I was sick of hearing your stupid voice anyways."

Link grins and puts his arm around your shoulder. He leads you into his kitchen. It's pleasantly lit, with a big window near a small breakfast bar. The granite countertops are full of plates and food, since Link lives alone. (He's sort of disorganized, Zelda is constantly telling him off)

Link opens the fridge and pulls out a gallon of milk.

"Want some?"

You shake your head. "No thanks, I'm all set."

Link shrugs and starts to chug it down.

"LINK! That's disgusting!" You laugh, kicking him in the shin. "What will Zelda say?" You say, raising an eyebrow.

Link grins and lowers the milk, capping it and throwing it back in the pizza and soda filled fridge.

"What?! I'm a guy who does what he wants!"

You raise an eyebrow and wave your finger. "I aint gonna take none of dat sass."

Link laughs and rubs your head, messing up your hair. "Wanna play videogames or somethin'?"

You nod and grin. "Fuck yeah I do!" Link smirks and leads you to his room.

It's very...green. Grass green walls, which are plastered in movie and band posters. A messy bed off to the side, decorated with a blue blanket, although it's all twisted up.

There is a desk on the other side of the room, covered in wood shavings and decorated with a wooden bird statue. Next to it is a wooden closet, probably full of more junk that he has.

He has a few trophies on top of it. Link is super athletic, and is the quarterback on the school football team. He was never one to brag about it though, since he knows you despise sports, because you suck.

Lastly, there is a small TV with countless game consoles scattered around it. You can see an N64, GameCube, SNES, Wii, Xbox 360 and a PS3, to name a few. A shelf full of games is behind the TV.

"Link! This is awesome!"

Link rubs his neck, bashful. "Heh heh, thanks."

You sit down in front of the TV and grab an N64 controller.

"Do you have, I don't know, Mario Party?"

Link raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

You make a face. "Yes seriously, I love to play my childhood!"

Link caves in with a smile and grabs the cartridge. "Let's play, shall we?"

xxxxxx

"FUCK!"

Link has beaten you yet AGAIN.

"Best out of 7?"

Link rolls his eyes. "We've played 3 boards in a row already. I'm sort of sick of this, and my thumb hurts from the button mashing." He throws the controller down and lies on the ground.

You drop your controller as well and lie down next to him. "So…. What should we do?"

Link makes a bored noise and props one leg on another. "I don't know…."

You get a devilish idea and grin. "How about we do our HOMEWORK?"

Link looks at you fearfully. "NO! I'm not doing any work until Sunday!"

You grin. "I know, I'm just teasin'. Lighten up!" You give his a playful shove.

Link glares in a friendly way and grins. "Same goes for you."

You rolls your eyes and push him to the ground as you get up.

"Hey, y/n, where are you going?"

You turn back to smirk at him. "I heard some kids talking about you and swords. Is it true? Can I see?"

You start to walk out of his room when he grabs you. "WAIT! I don't want you poking your head into my things!"

You make a pouty face. "Can YOU show me then? Pleeease~?"

Link rolls his eyes. "FINE…." He grabs your arm and pulls you to a door. "Okay, this is the place where I practice. Don' tell anyone, because it's really no legal to have weapons in your house without a license."

He opens the door and your eyes widen.

It's a fairly small room, painted a light blue. The only problem is it has slash marks in it and the paint is chipped. The reason is hung up on the wall or leaned against the wall. Swords. At least 5 of them. There is a punching bag shoved in the corner, with a picture of someone who looks vaguely familiar stapled on. It has a big hole in its face, probably stabbed many times.

You turn to Link, amazement on your face.

"I had no idea you did this! How fuckin' BADASS is that?!"

Link smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "Heh heh, It's nothing, really. Just a hobby."

You smile and walk over to a sword, picking it up. Link cringes and approaches. "Don't be stupid and stab yourself…"

You smile sarcastically. "Kid, I know what I'm doin'."

You proceed to slash at the air, almost taking a swing at Link. He ducks just in time and grabs your hand.

"Alright, that's enough. I really don't trust you with objects that can kill."

You look down at his hand on yours. You raise your head and smile at him smugly.

"_You're holding my haaaand!"_

Link blushes and releases you. "God, y/n."

You laugh and place the sword back down. "Well, okay. This is cool. Do you kill people with these?"

Link smirks. "Occasionally."

Your jaw drops. "REALLY?!"

Link laughs. "Of course not. y/n, you're so gullible!"

You laugh and put your arm around his shoulder. "Wanna, I don't know, watch TV or somethin'?"

Link nods and you two walk back to his room. You turn it on and fling yourself on the floor.

Link reaches for the remote but then freezes, his jaw dropped.

You look at him, concerned. "What's up man?!"

Link raises a shaking finger and points at the TV. You look at the TV and then clamp your hand o0n your mouth in shock.

The news lady on the TV is reading off a paper. "_In the latest news, recently a young girl, Zelda, has been kidnapped. Witnesses say she was in front of her house when a tall man in dark clothes grabbed her and pulled her into his car."_

Next to the news lady is a picture of Zelda. Yep, it's your Zelda. It's a recent picture she took, a selfie on the beach. They had cropped you out of the picture.

You give out a distressed cry. "ZELDA!"


	3. Chapter 3

You turn to see Link turn white, frozen. You grab his hand. "L-LINK! Zelda! Wh-what're we gonna do?!"

Link squeezes his eyes shut and puts his hands on his face. He gives a shaky, distressed sigh and you can tell he's doing his best not to cry. Zelda was like a sister to you and him…

He gets up and starts to walk out of the room. "We're going to the police station. We need answers."

You run after him and grab his shoulder as he gets his sneakers on.

"B-but, we can't do anything, we're just her friends… we aren't even witnesses."

Link doesn't even answer you. "Get your shoes on."

You look at him worriedly and put on your shoes as quickly as possible.

He grabs your hand and heads to the garage. He pulls his green skateboard down and gets on it.

"C'mon. We've gotta get there as fast as possible."

You nod and step on, putting your arms gently around his neck so you don't fall off. Link takes off, barreling down the street. You squint your eyes in the wind and tighten your grip. As you get closer to the center of the city, you put your head on his back.

"It's okay, she'll be okay…" You softly murmur.

Xxxxxxxx

"Y/n, we're here."

You raise your head and see the brick police station. Link takes your hand in his and marches into the police station. He stomps up to the desk and slams his fist on the desk, startling the woman sitting there.

Everyone in the room looks at Link. He has fire in his eyes, which is a sign that shit is about to go down.

"Tell me about the disappearance of the young girl named Zelda." Link demands.

The woman looks a bit scared as she rolls a bit back in her chair. "Um, you have to have an appointment."

Link grips the desk and his hood falls off. "Then make me one."

The woman fearfully nods and picks up the phone.

Link smiles triumphantly as he grabs you heads to a bench.

You follow him silently and sit down awkwardly. "Link, everyone's looking at us."

Link shrugs and cracks his knuckles. "Now we've gotta wait."

Xxxxxxx

About an hour had passed before your appointment was ready. During that time, you and Link played hacky-sack with a crumpled piece of paper until the woman at the desk told you to stop. You had rolled your eyes, because he was winning anyways. Eventually, Link had fallen asleep.

He's always sleeping, you thought.

Link's head eventually leaned to the right, putting him off balance. He then proceeded to fall onto you, without even waking up. You had sort of freaked out, because this boy had fallen asleep on you. You started to move him off but then you realized the boy, who, admittedly, is one of the hottest boys in school, is sleeping on your lap. Girls in your class would kill for this chance. You smirked and started to run your fingers through his hair.

After a few more minutes, a tall, thin, professional and slightly intimidating looking woman had walked in and approached you.

You franticly shake Link to wake him. "Link! Wake up!" You hiss between your teeth.

Link drowsily wakes up and groans. "Okay, okayyy…."

The woman puts her hands on her hips. "So, you have an appointment?"

You franticly nod. "Yes."

The woman eyes Link ferociously. "Get up."

Link rubs his eyes and yawns. "Alright. I'm ready."

You and him both get up and follow the woman as she starts to walk to the doorway. She turns into a hallway, heads to the very end, and opens a door to her office. You and Link hurry inside and sit down in 2 chairs in front of a desk. The woman sits behind it and places her arms on the desk.

"Now, Link, give me your hand."

Link widens his eyes. "How did you know my name-"

"Give me your hand."

Link looks around nervously and reluctantly extends his left hand. The woman takes it and examines it. She then puts it down and takes a deep breath. "Just what I thought," she says under her breath.

Link looks a bit scared. "It-it's just a birthmark… is it… bad?"

You look at him and tap the desk lightly. Link had always had a weird birthmark on the back of his left hand. It was like 3 triangles, one on top of 2 others. Zelda, strangely enough, had one too.

The woman clasps her hands together and puts on a serious face.

"My name is Impa. I can tell, Link, and (y/n), you've got a very important role in saving this world.

You and Link look at each other, bewildered.

"But… what?! That makes no sense! We're just normal everyday teenagers!" You exclaim.

Impa's stone hard, narrow face doesn't change. "You two are destined to go great things, if you succeed. Link, you are the reincarnation of the great Sky Hero, and the Time hero, The Light Hero, The Wind Hero and Spirit's Hero. (y/n), you are his companion. Without you, he will not be able to proceed anywhere, and without your help, he will surly perish."

You look at Link, whose hand is shaking. "B-but…. We came here… for Zelda! Tell us about what happened!"

Impa remains as stern-faced as ever. "She was kidnapped, by Ganondorf. He is a gang leader, and is determined to take over the city. He is descended from generations of pure evil. But if he gets control of this city, the whole world is in peril. This city houses the sacred Triforce, which was passed down from thousands and thousands of years. It grants you one wish. If Ganondorf gets ahold of it, he will most defiantly wish for world destruction."

You furrow your brow. "But can't the Triforce say no to evil wishes?"

Impa shakes her head. "No. The Triforce does not distinguish between good and evil. It only grants the wish, no matter how pure or evil it may be."

Link clenches his jaw. "Okay, you say I'm supposed to believe all of this. How can you prove it?!"

Impa slightly glares at him and places her hands on both Link and your foreheads.

"Wha-"

In just a second, you see more thank you've ever seen at once. A blue fairy, a sword spirit, a Twilight Princess, a ghostly princess, a red lion boat.

You snap open your eyes and flail your hands around. "What…. What the fuck just happened?!"

Link grabs your hand. "I just saw… I just saw… myself…."

You look at him, concern etched in your face. "I saw… allies…" You raise a hand over your face.

"My… fate…" You look over at Link for support.

Impa turns her head to you. "You understand what you must do, am I correct?"

You nod. "I have to help Link… or he'll die. And Zelda will die."

Link grips his wrist. "I've… I've… I've gotta save…the world…" Link raises his fist to his mouth and lets out a choked gasp. You can tell this is a lot to deal with, and the idea all the responsibility he'll have is crushing him. He squeezes his eyes shut and you can tell he's trying his best to compose himself.

Impa narrows her eyes. "You will have to travel between 2 worlds. Your world, and the land of Hyrule. You will have to use this to travel to Hyrule and back…."

She hands Link a blue ocarina. "This has been passed down for thousands of years, originally used by the Hero of Time. It can transport you between worlds via the Song of Time."

Link shakily takes it. "Th-thanks."

Impa eyes you. "You will accompany him throughout his journey. Go to the past to get started on your journey. I don't know much, but what I do know is you have to go to the forest."

Impa stands up. "You'll find shelter and weapons there. I'll do the best I can to protect Zelda right now."

She opens the door and turns back to you. "….good luck."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Link, C'mon! We've gotta goooo…." You whine.

You and him are in an alleyway, between the police station and fire station. Link has been trying to remember the warp song whatever it is to get to the past. So far he's had no luck.

Link scowls at you. "I'm trying, okay! Getting a song out of the depths of your mind is hard!" He takes a deep breath and starts, playing a few notes. You can see a scowl form on his face as he gets the notes wrong and the ocarina stops with a shrill squeak. He removes the ocarina from his mouth with a frustrated noise. "UHG! I can't remember!"

You cross your arms. "C'mon, you can do it! Just remember!" You throw your arms out wide, raising your head to the sky. "O GREAT HERO OF TIME! HELP MY IDIOT HERO FRIEND REMEMBER THE STUPID FRIGGIN' SONG!"

Link laughs. You smirk and push him playfully. "Back to work, mister Ocarina of Time."

Link rolls his eyes and then suddenly goes rigid. "I... Remember!"

You widen your eyes and your jaw drops. "REALLY?!"

Link plays a hauntingly beautiful yet familiar melody. "The Song of Time..."

And before you could open your mouth to reply, you and Link are enveloped in a pure blue light.


End file.
